Our Twisted Future - Junko Lives
by Davie232
Summary: Another What-if story. Where Junko lives on and gets to see Makoto and Kyoko get married. This takes story place straight after 'Convincing Junko to live'. There will be a few parts of copy and pasted from 'Building Our Twist Future'. Rated M for Fuyuhiko swearing.


"It's over finally Master and Mistress can finally build their perfect world," Mukuro said. As she watched the building blow up killing Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura and Sonosuke Izayoi who were inside hoping to capture herself and Kyoko.

But thanks to a secret passage, she and her Mistress were able to escape and lured the other three into a trap. The foundation will be in chaos, and everything had gone according to plan.

She heard the door open, and she turned around to see her Master, Mistress and her sister walk in. Her face became red, as she heard the three of them having sex earlier on.

"I guess you heard us?" Makoto said who began to rub the back of his head. "Yes, I did Master" Mukuro is weakly. Makoto looked away, while Kyoko and Junko began to blush.

"So, did the foundation take the bait?" Junko said. "Yes sister, they did Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura and Sonosuke Izayoi went into the building, and the building blew up minutes later.

Junko started to laugh as she felt the despair, while Makoto and Kyoko kissed each in victory as they moved one step closer to their dream. Kyoko then left the room and then back in with a bag.

She placed the bag on the table and Makoto reached inside to pull out a smaller bag. He went into the corner of the room and looked inside the smaller bag.

"Mukuro this is for you," Kyoko said as she pulled a small box out and handed to the soldier. Mukuro opened the box, and she saw a love heart necklace, and she was stunned how beautiful was it. "Here Muku let me help you put it on," Junko said. She took the necklaces, and she put it around her older sister neck. "Did you get me this Junko?" Muku said sheepishly.

"Yes, I did. These last few months have proved to me that I was wrong to ever treat you like trash. You stuck by me every step of the way. I'm proud to have you as my sister. I love you Mukuro."

Mukuro began to cry. Junko pulled her in for a hug. "From now on, I will never treat you like trash ever again. You will be loved and not seen as some tool that I can use" Junko said warmly.

Kyoko looked on, and her heart melted. She was happy that Junko was going to change and be a better sister for Mukuro.

Makoto walked over to Kyoko and went on one knee. "Oh my god Muku look," Junko cheerfully. Mukuro pulled away from her sister and cleared her eyes and saw Makoto on one knee.

Makoto opened a small box he had in his hand, and Kyoko saw a beautiful diamond ring. "Kyoko Kirigiri," he said nervously "You have been my rock over the last 7 years. I'm so madly in love with you, and I want to know if you will marry me?"

Kyoko nodded and started to cry. "Yes, Makoto Naegi, yes I will." Makoto jumped for joy, and he took off her left glove and puts the ring on her finger. "It's a not big ring, so that means you can put your glove back on."

"The ring is perfect" she sobbed. "Oh my god Muku, we are going to be bridesmaids" Junko giggled. "You two will look so beautiful," Kyoko said as she cleared her eyes. "Ha! Not as beautiful as you Babe. When you walk down that aisle Sweetheart will be stunned by how beautiful you will be."

Junko jumped in delight towards the pair and hugged them both. "I'm really happy for you guys." "Thank you, Junko it means a lot" Makoto whispered. "Junko could you do us a favour?"

"Anything Sweetheart" Junko replied. "Could you tell Mukuro to stop calling me Master and Kyoko Mistress, please? Just our first names will do."

"I'm no longer controlling Muku anymore. She can make her own decisions from now on" Junko said as she let go of the couple and looked at her sister.

Mukuro felt lost, Junko always made the decisions for her, she didn't know what to do. "I….I will starting you and Kyoko by your first you want," she said meekly.

Kyoko took her other glove off, and she walked over to Mukuro and held both of the soldier's hands. "Mukuro we don't want to force you to pick. Junko has set you free to make your own decisions. Whatever choice you make me and Makoto will respect it."

Mukuro felt Kyoko rotten hards, and she tightens her grip on them. "Kyoko, Makoto," she said with a smile. "I choose your first names."

"You sure?" Kyoko said. Mukuro nodded. "Yes." "Very well." Kyoko smiled. "Congrats, by the way, I'm happy for you and Makoto" Mukuro replied.

"Thank you Mukuro," Kyoko said. Mukuro let go of Kyoko hands, and the former detective went to get her gloves and put them on. "I feel bad about put my glove on over this ring," she said sadly.

Makoto pulled Kyoko in, and they kissed. "Kyoko, never feel bad. You hide those hands to hide your pain from the world remember that. I don't care if I can't see your ring. Your happiness is the only thing that matter to me."

"Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "Come on Muku; let's give them a few minutes alone. Could you give me a hand and help get things ready for the others to arrive?" Junko asked. "Yes, let's go" Mukuro smiled, and the two sisters left the couple alone.

"Kyoko, we are so close" he whispered. "I know Makoto; once class 77 gets here, we have won, and we will rule this world." "No more petty crime, no more hate, no more killings. A peaceful world with me as Emperor and you as Empress" Makoto said. "Our perfect dream" Kyoko said softly as she laid her head on Makoto shoulder.

A few hours later

Junko and Mukuro had set everything up for Class 77 to arrive along with Izuru and Chisa and also Ryota Mitarai who she kidnapped.

While Makoto and Kyoko went into the basement which was turned into a makeshift cell with working toilets. "Hey it's Naegi and Kirigiri," said Hiro in surprise. Toko looked scared, while Aoi glared at the pair with hatred, along with Byakuya.

"How are you all doing?" Makoto asked genuinely. "We are fine Naegi," Hiro said. "Can you let us out?" "We will, but first we need to talk," Makoto said firmly.

"You two disgust me," Aoi said in anger. "We could hear you two and Enoshima having sex all the way down here. How could you two have sex with such a twisted person."

"Because she wanted to die, but we didn't," Kyoko said firmly. "So, me and Makoto thought that we could change her mind by making love to her and it worked."

"You two are sick," Aoi said in horror. "You should have let her die; she deserves death after everything that she has done."

"You think we are sick? Kyoko said raising an eyebrow. "Please, after what me and Makoto had to go through in our past. We both want a world free from hate, crime and killing. Junko came to us with a plan, and she kept her word."

Aoi was about to reply, but Byakuya put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Aoi backed down, and Byakuya said. "What do you two want?"

"The end of our plan is nigh," Makoto said smiling. "The future foundation is in chaos, me and Kyoko are one step closer to become Emperor and Empress of this new world."

"We would like all of you to stand by our side and help us rebuild this world," Kyoko said. "Emperor and Empress?" Byakuya said raising an eyebrow. "You heard correctly, me and Makoto will rule this world and bring peace."

"You two are insane," Aoi said in disbelief. The couple started to laugh, "Say Togami" Makoto said. "How would you like to be in control of the getting the country's economy up and running again?"

Byakuya eyes lit up, the thought of having that sort of power is something he always wanted. "Why ask me?" "Because me and Kyoko think you're the best man for the job. Take the job, and we promise that we will help you rebuild the Togami empire because as things stand, you're the last Togami alive."

"Done, you have got a deal" Byakuya said without thinking. "Great" Makoto said. He pulled out a key and used it to open the cell door. "Come on Byakuya." The former heir stood up and left the cell.

"Hey what about us?" Hiro asked. "Are you and Toko willing to join us for the greater good?" Kyoko asked. The pair nodded, and Makoto let them out.

Aoi could only look on in horror as she saw classmates standing tall with Makoto and Kyoko. "Guys, these two let Enoshima destroyed the world, put us in a killing game and wiped our memories. Naegi and Kirigiri are pure evil."

"We are not evil," Makoto said coldly. "We are twisted nothing more." "Babe, Sweetheart that's everyone here," Junko said as the couple turned around to see Junko standing on the stairs.

"We will be up in a second" Kyoko said. "We are talking to Asahina." Junko jumped off the stair and walked towards the group. "You want me to deal with her?"

"Bring it on, I'm not scared," Aoi said coldly. "You're the reason that I lost Sakura; I will make you pay." Junko began to giggle, "I'm not the reason if I remember correctly Togami told Ogami to kill herself."

Byakuya looked away in shame, while Aoi had tears running down her cheeks. "Asahina," Kyoko said softly. "Once our endgame kicks in then your free to leave this place and get your brother. I made sure he was well protected when I went to Towa City a few days ago."

Aoi gasped, and she became very quiet. "Smooth as always Babe," Junko said. "Can I?" "Do you have to ask?" Kyoko smiled. Junko pulled Kyoko in, and the two started to kiss, shocking everyone in the room apart from Makoto.

"No way," Hiro said in disbelief as he and Byakuya couldn't take their eyes off the pair. "I will never get bored of kissing you Babe" Junko giggled as she pulled Makoto in and the pair kissed.

"I will never get bored of kissing you as well Sweetheart" Junko giggled again. "So are you three in a relationship?" Byakuya asked. "Nope," Junko said. "It's just those two in the relationship; I just enjoy kissing my Babe and Sweetheart that's all."

Makoto moved his mouth to Kyoko and Junko ear "Just kissing eh? "I bet you weren't thinking about that a few hours ago. Wouldn't you agree Kyoko?" He whispered as Kyoko began to giggle, while Junko face grew red.

"Anyway," Makoto said as he moved towards the jail door and opened. "Come on Asahina let's go." "Why should I?" Aoi replied. Makoto let out a sigh, "Because it would be unfair if you were the only one who stayed here. Come with us and watch the fall of despair."

"What about her," Aoi said pointing at Junko. "She is not going to let the despair die; she will stab you two in the back." "The thought of me ever hurting my Sweetheart or Babe for that matter. Doesn't give me despair but sadness" Junko said.

"I might have stabbed them in the back when we first met. But now I love these two so fucking much. We made a deal, I get my despair, and they get their world. I'm a woman of my word" she grinned.

"Me and Makoto consider you and Mukuro close family now," Kyoko said smiling. Junko started to tear up with joy. "Oh, Babe you're making me cry here."

Makoto began to chuckle. "Junko you big softy. Anyway, come on Asahina, oh just a friendly warning. If you lay a finger on Junko while we make our way up. You and your brother are as good as dead. Do I make myself clear?"

Aoi nodded, Makoto opened the door, and the swimmer walked out, and the group walked upstairs. Kyoko whispered something into Junko ear, and she left the group. The group met class 77 in a big spare room with a widescreen projector with Izuru standing outside. The whole of class 77 and along with Chisa went onto their knees when they saw Makoto and Kyoko. "Please stand," Makoto said sheepishly.

Junko along with Mukuro walked into the room. Class 77 along with Chisa went back on their knees when they saw their beloved Mistress. "Get up people" Junko ordered. As everyone got up to their feet. Junko saw Ryota, and she gave him a wink.

Ryota looked away in a panic he never thought he would see Junko again. The two sisters walked up to Makoto and Kyoko, and the four smiled at each other warmingly.

"Junko told me. That you wanted me to do another lobotomy on Chisa?" She whispered. "Yes I did," Kyoko said. "Can do it?" Mukuro smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mukuro."

"Nidal," Kyoko said firmly. "Can you grab Miss Yukizome and tie her to that chair please." The Ultimate Team Leader did he what he was told, with Chisa trying to fight back. But she wasn't strong enough.

Makoto put a USB stick into a laptop. "Right listen up, I order all of you to watch this video," he said as he clicked play. While Mukuro walked behind Chisa and got started with the lobotomy. Aoi, Byakuya, Hiro, Toko and Ryota watched the video as well.

The video went on for 5 minutes and at the end. Chisa was unconscious with the lobotomy, while class 77 looked at each other in horror and realising all the bad stuff they did was real.

Mukuro walked away from Chisa and went back stood with her sister. "Sweetheart, Babe I hope you're ready for a backlash for the next minute," Junko said with worry.

The couple was unsure what she meant by that, but the pair realised what she meant as every member of class 77 eyes focus on Junko.

"Demon," Tanaka said. "You fucking bitch Enoshima," Fuyuhiko said in anger. "You will pay for what you did you us."

Mukuro stood in front of her sister. But she felt her sister hand on her shoulder. "Muku, let me handle, please. It's my problem, not yours." Mukuro fell back, and Junko looked at class 77.

"Hate me all you want. But you should be thanking this lovely couple right here. They have free all of you and Yukizome from despair." Ryota was shocked by Junko words, and he ran towards the couple.

"Is what Enoshima said is it true?" Makoto and Kyoko both nodded. "My class is saved," he said as he started to cry. "I'm sorry everyone it's my fault. Enoshima used my video and turned it into the despair video."

"It's not your fault," Sonia said, and she glared Junko and pointed at her. "She is the one who forced us to watch Nanami die and crave the despair that we felt from watching it. Nanami was a sweet girl, she was our class rep, and you killed her."

"I say we should kill Enoshima for Nanami," Fuyuhiko said. "I'm sure one more death won't bother all of us that much."

"ENOUGH" Makoto roared causing everyone in the room to jump. "Enoshima is no longer a problem to the world. Me and Kyoko have saved all of you. Because we both want a better future and all of you can help us."

"But I thought you two were working with Enoshima?" Ryota said confused."We were" Kyoko replied with a smile. "But she has stepped to one side allowing us to rebuild this world."

"Why should we trust you?" Sonia said. "We have undone the brainwashing and free you from despair, and you're saying that to us?" Kyoko said annoyed. For some odd reason, Sonia began to feel guilty that she got Kyoko annoyed.

"Kirigiri, please forgive me. It's just that you and Naegi have worked with Enoshima and she has caused so much damage" the princess said. Kyoko let out a small sigh. "It's fine, my highness.

Sonia shook her head "Please call me Neverland, I'm no longer a princess my country is in ruins." "Neverland if you join us, we will help you restore your country to its former glory. Once we restore Japan first. Please work with us, and everything will go back to normal" Kyoko said.

"I believe in you two," Sonia said. "Let's work together." Makoto and Kyoko both smiled. "What about the rest of you," Makoto said. "Will you work with us to rebuild this world?"

"Yes," class 77 said at the same time. "Good," Makoto said. "You address me as Emperor and Kyoko as Empress, and all of you will obey everything command we give understand?" All of class 77 got onto their knees. "Yes we understand," they said.

' _Look at Sweetheart and Babe go. They have truly fallen brainwashing class 77 into being their slaves, and the class doesn't know it'_ Junko thought as she smiled.

"Good," Kyoko said. "Now as my first order as your Empress, all of you will do no harm to Enoshima and Ikusaba understand."Yes" said class 77.

"Do you all have phones on you?" Kyoko asked. "Most of us do Empress," Fuyuhiko said. "Good, I want our video to be put on to your phones. Show people the video and the despair will end. Then they will follow us in rebuilding this world."

"It shall be done my Empress," the yakuza said. Kyoko began to smile 'Everything is falling into place' she thought to herself. "Nidal," Makoto said. "Yes, my Emperor," said the former Ultimate Team Leader. "If people try and avoid watching the video, you have my permission to use force till they have watched the video."

"This doesn't just go for Nidal," Kyoko said firmly. "People will try and keep despair alive. Use force if need be, the quicker we get rid of despair, the quicker the world can heal."

"It shall be done my Empress," Class 77 said at the same time.

An hour later

The class members who had phones had the video downloaded on to their phone. During the hour class 77 got a chance to speak to class 78.

"Before you all go" Kyoko said. "I would like a word with Koizumi please." Mahiru began to sweat, and she slowly walked up to her Empress. "Relax," Kyoko said a soft and smooth voice. "I would like to know if you would be willing to be our official wedding photographer. When me and Makoto get married a few years down the line."

"It's gonna be one hell of a wedding; I can't wait" Junko giggled. "Sweetheart and Babe are going to look amazing." Kyoko smiled at Junko and turned back to Mahuiru.

"Of course, I would be," Mahiru said in delight. "It would be a massive honour, my Empress." "Thank you, Koizumi, now on you go and help the other end this despair." Mahiru bowed to Kyoko, and she walked away with the other class 77 members with Ryota following the group.

"I feel bad for you Junko," Kyoko said. "Huh!" Junko said. "We are getting rid of all the despair that you enjoy." Junko began to laugh. "A deal is a deal, plus I have you, Sweetheart and Muku. Don't get me wrong; I will still need a tiny bit of despair from time to time. But you three are all I need now."

Kyoko, Makoto and Mukuro smiled warmly at Junko. "Oh geez, you guys you're making me blush." The couple burst out laughing, while Mukuro let out a small giggle.

The four were approached by Byakuya, Aoi, Toko and Hiro. "Do you trust us now Asahina?" Makoto asked. "Yes, I do, I wrong to ever doubt you and Kirigiri," the swimmer said sadly. "I'm sorry for being a pain."

"It's ok we forgive you," Kyoko said smiling warmly. "Do you accept us as your Emperor and Empress?" Aoi nodded. "Yes, I do, you and Naegi will get us out of this despair and restore the world."

"That we will," Makoto said confidently. "Togami, Hiro and Fukawa do you accept us as your Emperor and Empress?" All three nodded, and this left a smile on Makoto face. Then he heard the door opening and Izuru came in.

"You four leave this room at once we will speak later" Makoto ordered. Aoi, Byakuya, Hiro and Toko bowed and left the room. "Is it done?" Izuru said. "Yes" replied Kyoko smiling. "Everyone has watched the video apart from me Makoto Junko, Mukuro and you."

Izuru looked at Junko. "I thought you were going to die?" Mukuro eyes blinked a few times. "What he is talking about?" "Muku," Junko said softly. "I was planning on dying today. I was bored of living, but Sweetheart and Babe convinced me to live."

Mukuro eyes narrowed, and she slapped her sister shocking Junko, Makoto and Kyoko. While Izuru watched on. "Do you ever think for few seconds, how I would feel if you died?" Mukuro said in anger.

"Muku," Junko said sadly as she rubbed her cheek. "I thought you would be better off with me dead. I've treated very poorly over the years." "Yes, you have treated me poorly. But I still love you Junko. You're the only family I have left. I know I have never been the ideal sister in your eyes. I don't love despair as much as you do. But I've always been by your side because I'm your older sister and I didn't want to see you get hurt" Mukuro replied with tears running down her cheeks.

"Us meeting Makoto and Kyoko have been one of the best things that have ever happened. You have become softer and nicer and in the last few months. We have got on like propper sisters, and I loved every minute of it" Mukuro added.

"Muku, I don't know what to say" Junko replied with tears running down her cheeks as well. Mukuro didn't reply as she walked towards her sister and hugged her. "Junko, please no more secrets. I want us to be normal sisters from now on."

Junko wrapped her arms around her sister, and the two cried together for a minute. "Muku, remember what I said. You will be loved from now on, and that is a promise."

Izuru went into his pocket and felt the hairpin that he kept for so long. He pulled it out, and Junko saw it and tilted her head. "No way, that belonged to that gamer girl didn't?" Izuru didn't reply, and he put it back in his pocket.

"Don't tell me that you had feelings for her?" Junko said as she pulled away from her sister. "No, I don't, but my former self-did." "I see" Junko. "Do you hate me for what I did to gamer girl?"

Izuru didn't reply at first as he thought about Junko question. "No, I don't," he said. "Lovely" Junko grinned.

"So what are your plans now Enoshima?" "I'm going to watch Sweetheart and Babe perfect world grow" she grinned. "Maybe I will do a bit of shopping as well a few months down the line" she joked.

Izuru gave Junko a blank look and then she looked at Makoto and Kyoko. "Is your plans remained unchanged?"

Kyoko nodded "Yes class 77 will show people the video, and the despair will stop, and we can create our perfect world," Kyoko said as she held Makoto hand with hers. "How come I wasn't shown the video?" Izuru asked.

"Because we trust you for you not to get in the way of our plans," Kyoko replied. Izuru continued to give the couple a blank look. "I'm on your side," he said emotionless.

"Good to hear," Makoto said. "Oh, my head," said a female voice. Everyone turned around to see Chisa moving. Chisa raised her head, and she saw Junko. "Enoshima?" She said in shock. "Yip it's me" Junko grinned. "It's been awhile how have you been?"

Chisa began to rock in her rock. "Let me go right now, I'm going to kill you," she said in anger. "You killed Chiaki, you monster." Junko folded her arms and left out a sigh. "Yukizome that was over a year ago, if I remember correctly you led gamer girl to her death."

Chisa stopped rocking in her chair she was left in horror. Junko was right; she led her student to her death. "Junko enough," Kyoko said softly. "Sorry Babe"

Kyoko walked over to Chisa and gave her a hug. "You and your class are free from despair," Kyoko said warmly. "What really?" Chisa said in shock. "Yes, your class are out right now spreading our vision across the land. Soon the despair shall die, and we will have peace once more."

"Thank you Kirigiri" Chisa as she began to cry. "You have saved my class." "You don't need to thank me Miss Yukizome. Join us and stand with us and help us destroy the despair in a more peaceful manner than the Future Foundation ever could."

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, I will get Kyosuke and Sakakura to join….." Chisa stopped, and she put her head down. "Oh dear no," she said as she began to cry even more.

"I lured them to their deaths with false information" she sobbed. "Miss Yukizome" Kyoko said firmly. "You dragged Munakata and Sakakura on to the verge of despair, and you turned the Future Foundation members against each other. Our view and visions did not match that of the foundation. What you did was a necessary evil."

Chisa stopped crying, and she knew Kyoko was right. "Tell me something Miss Yukizome" Kyoko said. "What would have Munakata done if he found out that you were in despair."

"He would have killed me," Chisa said softly. "That is correct" Kyoko replied. "Would he have tried and saved you like me and Makoto did?" Chisa shook his head. "No, he wouldn't save me. He wanted all despair to be destroyed at any cost."

"So please forget about him and the past and walk with us towards a better future," Kyoko said with a warming smile. "But what about Enoshima? How can you even be near her, when she has caused all of this."

"You need not worry about Junko. Me and Makoto have tamed her; no harm will come to her or Mukuro do you understand?" "Yes, I understand Empress" Chisa whimpered back. "Good to hear" Kyoko replied back.

Kyoko wiped away Chisa tears and released the former teacher from the chair, and the latter got up. "Kamukura would you be up for a mission?" Kyoko asked the Ultimate Ultimate.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked. "I need you to escort Miss Yukizome back to the Future Foundation tomorrow." Junko, Mukuro and Chisa all gasped at this, while Makoto knew was his future wife was planning.

"Miss Yukizome do you have your phone on you?" Kyoko asks softly. "Yes, I do" replied Chisa as she pulled out her phone. "I'm going to upload the video to your phone, and I want you to show the remaining foundation members the video. Once that is done, me and Makoto won't have anybody stopping our plans."

"What a brilliant idea Empress," Chisa said smiling. "Junko, Mukuro can Miss Yukizome, and Kamukura stay here for the night?" Kyoko asked the sisters. "Of course they can" Junko smiled. "I will make dinner for everyone," she said as she left the room. "Wait Junko; I will come and help you," Mukuro said as she followed her sister.

Izuru looked at the couple and Chisa, and he left the room as well. "Miss Yukizome," Makoto said. "I know you will forever hate Junko, for what she has done in the past. But I'm asking you, not as your Emperor, but as a person who has lost people as well. Please look forward and don't look back."

"Miss Yukizome," Kyoko said. "Me and Makoto have suffered a lot in our past. But we are trying to forget our past and looked towards a better future." Kyoko started to take off her gloves, and Chisa was horrified by what she saw.

"I have these hands because my grandfather didn't want me to have a life that I sought." Chisa reached out and felt Kyoko hands. "What happened to him?" Chisa asked softly.

"I killed him, Makoto came to my grandfather house to save me. But my grandfather started to beat up Makoto. I grabbed a knife and fought the pain that my hands were in, and I stabbed him in the back, and then the heart" Kyoko said emotionless.

Chisa tightens her grip on Kyoko hands. "Me and Makoto have blood on our hands, and it has changed us into the people that we are today," Kyoko said. "That's why we both want a peaceful world so where peoples hands don't end up like mine."

"Kyoko," Makoto said sadly. "Emperor, Empress I want to do my best for you two. If I have to work alongside Enoshima, then I will do it just for you two." "Thank you Miss Yukizome" Kyoko smiled.

Hours later

Makoto was sitting outside the front door as he looked at the dark sky as he could see the stars. He began to wonder what his parents and Komaru would have thought of him if they could see him now.

He began to chuckle to himself, and he knew the answer. They would be disgusted with him. "Makoto, what are you doing out here you will catch a cold?" Makoto turned his head to see Mukuro standing behind him, and he jumped.

"Geez Mukuro," he said. "You should have been the Ultimate Ninja; I never heard you opening the door." Mukuro began to giggle, "Sorry Makoto." Makoto waved his hand. "It's fine, so how come you're out here?"

"Kyoko is looking for you" Mukuro replied. "Right, I better go and see her." Makoto stood up, but he was hugged by Mukuro. "Makoto thank you for making Junko a nicer person," she said softly. Makoto wrapped his arm around the soldier, and he could feel the body heat from her.

"I'm glad that she is going to treat you like a proper sister from now on" he replied. "Me too," Mukuro said. "I know my sister will always come first. But I will always have you and Kyoko backs."

"Mukuro thank you it means a lot. I better head inside and see Kyoko before she gets mad at me." Mukuro started to giggle. "Yes, we wouldn't want that would we?" Makoto let out a small laugh as the pair went back inside the house.

Makoto looked around the house for Kyoko, but he couldn't find her. So he checked their bedroom, and he was shocked with what he saw.

Kyoko was lying on the bed with only her bra and pants on. "Hello my Emperor, I was hoping we could go for round 2," she said seductively. Makoto began to smile, and he walked over to her, and they kissed.

"Anything for you my Empress" he grinned and the pair made love, and they were quieter this time around than they were when Junko was involved.

A year later

A year had passed since class 77 had been cured of the despair. Japan and the world was firmly under Makoto and Kyoko control. The world began to regrow, and everyday things got that little bit better.

As time went on, Chisa, class 77 and the rest of the world. Began to forget why they hated Junko so much and in the end, they saw her as a loyal and trusted friend of the Emperor and Empress.

Junko herself opened up her very own fashion shop, and it she became very successful. While Mukuro helped in the stock room. The two sister became very rich.

Makoto and Kyoko moved out of the sisters family home and moved into a private mansion. The couple invited Chisa to live with them, and the older woman agreed cheerfully.

But today was the day that Makoto, Kyoko and even more so Junko couldn't wait to arrive. It was the couple wedding. Kyoko stayed with Junko and Mukuro. While Makoto stayed in the mansion with Chisa a day before the wedding.

"Makoto are you getting ready?" Chisa asked. "Yeah yeah," he moaned as he sat on his bed. "Don't make me burst down this door and help you get dressed" she said. "Chisa, I will be fine. Why are you even here I thought you would be with Kyoko and the others?"

"The Empress ordered me to keep an eye out on you" Chisa giggled. "What is Kyoko like" he sighed. "I'm almost ready, don't worry." "If you say so" Chisa replied. "Are you ready Chisa?"

"Yip, I've been ready for an hour now," Chisa said. "An hour?" Makoto said in shock. "Chisa the wedding doesn't start till an hour from now." "Yeah I know" she giggled. "But I wanted to make sure that I was ready and so were you."

He sighed, and he put his shoes on. "You may enter," he said. Chisa opened the door, and she found him handsome. "See I told you I would be fine," he said. Chisa ignored him, and she started to fix his tie

"Hey, you're meant to be the former Ultimate Housekeeper. Not the Ultimate Fix Makoto Up For His Wedding Day" he groaned. "Oh stop moaning Emperor" she giggled. "I rather see Kyoko smiling at you rather being annoyed."

"Fair point" he sighed. "So what time is Togami picking you up at?" Chisa asked. "In 30 minutes time."

Junko and Mukuro family house

"Babe are you ready to get the wedding dress on?" Junko said as she stood Kyoko who was sitting down looking at her face in the mirror. "Junko?" Kyoko said quietly. "Yeah Babe?" "Thank you for getting these people to do up my face." Junko started to laugh.

"Come on Babe; you're the Empress. People would be lining up to make your face look stunning for your wedding. I just asked the best people I know. They're doing it for you and not for me."

"Fair enough, where is Mukuro?" Kyoko asked. "Muku is getting her face done up" Junko replied. "Ok, I better stop wasting time and get this dress on," Kyoko said.

Junko helped Kyoko into her white wedding dress. Junko picked up white gloves that came with the wedding dress. "Can I?" Junko asked. "Kyoko nodded. Junko took of Kyoko gloves, and Junko began to feel Kyoko scarred hands.

Junko realised what she was doing, and she quickly put the wedding gloves on Kyoko hands. "Sorry Babe, I got carried away there." "It's ok Junko; I don't mind. You, Mukuro and Makoto know how to show my hands love. When they don't deserve any" Kyoko said sadly.

"Babe, never say that. Sweetheart loves your hands, and I love them too. I know why you don't show your hands. But every time I get to see them, I feel honoured. Because you only show your hands to the people that you love and trust."

Kyoko smiled and kissed Junko on the cheek, "Thank you Junko." "Ah, it's nothing," Junko said blushing. "Hey, guys what do you….Wow, Kyoko you look amazing." Kyoko and Junko turned towards the door to see Mukuro all done up and wearing her bridesmaid dress."

"Wow Muku, your beautiful" Junko said stunned. Mukuro began to blush. "Thanks, Junko. "Junko you better protect your sister from all those men" Kyoko giggled. "Totally" Junko replied. "Well I better get my dress on, and in an hours time the Ultimate Love Couple will be married."

An hour later

Makoto and Byakuya were standing in the registry office. Tv cameras were set up in the room as the whole world was watching on this monumental day. All of class 77 and 78 were present along with Chisa and Izuru.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you please stand the bride has arrived," Chisa said in delight. The music started to play, and Kyoko came in with her arm around Junko and Mukuro arm. The trio walked up the aisle as everyone was stunned how beautiful they were.

As the trio reached the end of the aisle, they stood level with the groom and best man. "Everyone, please be seated," said the minister. "Thank you all for coming to witness this special day, not just those in this room but around the world. Can the groom and bride please face each other."

Makoto and Kyoko faced each other and Makoto was stunned how beautiful Kyoko was. "Can the best man provide the rings please?" said the minister. Byakuya pulls out two from his pocket, and he gives Kyoko a box.

Kyoko opens the box, and she saw Makoto wedding ring. She took out the ring and handed the box back to Byakuya. Makoto raises his left hand, and Kyoko slips the ring on his finger. The pair smiled as each as Makoto took the other box from Byakuya.

He opens it and takes the ring and hands the box back. Makoto looked somewhat confused, and he wondered how he was going to the ring on Kyoko finger. She saw this and giggled. "It's ok; I'm going to take this glove off don't panic."

Makoto nodded, and Kyoko took her glove off, and the room was shocked at Kyoko left hand. Makoto took Kyoko left hand and picked it up, and he carefully put the ring on her finger. Kyoko gasped at the ring it looked beautiful.

The minister started to talk, and the pair both said their vows. A few minutes later the minister said: "I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." As the pair kissed each other the room went wild with delight.

Junko looked on, and she could only smile. Her best friends finally tight the knot, and they both looked stunning. ' _Somethings were worth living for.'_ she thought as she began to whistle at the pair.

"I love you Kyoko Naegi," he said. Kyoko smiled back lovingly. "I love you too Makoto Naegi." The pair ran down the aisle with Mahiru ready to take photos of the newlywed couple.

A year later

Makoto was sitting in a private hospital. Kyoko waters broke, and the pair rushed to the hospital as quick as they could. Makoto was sitting outside Kyoko room; then he saw Junko and Mukuro walking towards him.

"Sorry for being late Sweetheart me and Muku got here as fast as we could," Junko said. "Makoto how is she?" Mukuro asked. "She is fine; the staff are just getting her ready for me to come in."

Junko sat to his right as Mukuro sat to his left. "How are you feeling?" Mukuro asked him. "Um, I'm fine," Makoto said unconvincingly. Mukuro glared at him. "Makoto," she said firmly. "Alright alright," he muttered. "I'm just concerned for Kyoko and the baby that's all."

Then the two sisters put a hand each on his hands. "Sweetheart," Junko said softly. "Everything will be ok; you have to stay strong for Babe. She will need more now than ever." "Junko right" Mukuro added. "Take big breaths and relax, remember you have our full support."

Makoto tightened his grip on the sister's hands and began to smile. "Junko, Mukuro thank you for being here."

A doctor walked up to the trio. "Emperor it's time." Mukuro smiled warmly. "Remember to stay calm and be strong for Kyoko." Makoto nodded, and he stood up and followed the doctor.

They went into a room, and Makoto saw Kyoko was ready to give birth. He walked up to his wife, and he held her gloved hand. Kyoko started to scream, which made Makoto jump. "Empress push a bit more," said the doctor. "I can see the head push again."

Kyoko pushed again, and the baby came out. Time froze for the pair as they heard their child cry for the first time. "Congratulations my Emperor and Empress. It's a baby girl" said the doctor.

"Kyoko, I can't believe it we are parents," Makoto said in delight. "Me to Makoto" she replied catching her breathe. Once the doctor did a few tests and weight the child. The doctor handed Kyoko, her daughter. "Makoto" she whispered. "She has my hair." "Not just that" Makoto whispered. "She is beautiful like her mother."

Kyoko nodded, she couldn't believe that she was a mother now. Makoto looked at his wife and daughter and felt proud. "Makoto, is it ok if we can call her Komaru?" Kyoko asked. "Your sister brought us together in an unfortunate way, and I would like to honour her."

Makoto paused and thought about it. "Yeah that won't be a problem," he said with a smile. "Thank you, Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "Now I think it's time that you held your daughter for the first time."

Makoto leaned down and took Komaru from Kyoko, and he felt even more proud. A few minutes later Junko and Mukuro came in. "It's a girl," Makoto said smiling. "Makoto she's beautiful what is her name?" Mukuro asked him. "Her name is Komaru Naegi," he said softly.

The two sisters left stunned for a few seconds. But they both got over it, Junko went over and sat beside Kyoko. While Mukuro stood with Makoto and Komaru.

"How are you feeling Babe?" Junko asked. "Sore and tired, but it was worth it. Holding Komaru holding in my hards felt special" Kyoko replied softly. "Me and Mukuro are really happy for you and Sweetheart."

Kyoko smiled. "Me and Makoto want you and Mukuro to become Komaru aunts." "Wait are you two sure?" Mukuro said surprised. "Yes we are, you two part of this family as well, we would be delighted if you said yes."

"Babe, Sweetheart it would be an honour for us two," Junko said smiling. "Agreed" Mukuro added with a smile.

Everything was perfect for Makoto and Kyoko. They both ruled a peaceful world; they had two friends who they both trust and loved. Now they had a little daughter. Life was perfect.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **I've launched a poll and you guys can find it on my profile. Are Makoto and Kyoko good, grey or evil in OTF? I would enjoy seeing you guys opinion the matter.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
